


Big Mood, Mr. Stark

by joonswig



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Spiderman AU, btw i cant believe there are ten (10) fics in this tag they are literally dating wyd, girl group discourse, ironman!hwitaek, millennial memes?, mushy gays, spiderman!kino, stan twitter lingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 21:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonswig/pseuds/joonswig
Summary: Hyunggu is on the verge of a mental breakdown. It’s ironic, really, the entire situation. Because he is in fact Spider-Man and on top of it has a crush on Yanan, who hates Spider-Man.





	Big Mood, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittlePrinceCyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePrinceCyanide/gifts), [frougge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frougge/gifts), [avarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avarie/gifts), [tofugumball](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofugumball/gifts).



> hi omg
> 
> big thanks to skinnie for the title, mimis for song recs and cyano and mainie for not dying on me
> 
> so i made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/hanghangoverbang/playlist/2JyYbzzp95JcmV5JumnuuI?si=rZGPgZIiQxGvGfE83CH9ag)
> 
> also btw i stan all the ggs mentioned and do not endorse any team 10 member it is a haha funnie joke 
> 
> btw this is also a mashup of marvel comics and cinematic universes for my convenience tbh

"Did you hear the news?" Hyojong pops up, placing his tray at the seat next to Hyunggu's, "Spider-Man prevented a bomb detonating in the city hall.”

 

He gives Hyunggu a knowing look as if he were saying something along the lines of _you owe me_.

 

"Incredible!" he exclaims, trying to sound as surprised and astonished as possible.

 

“He’s so brave and smart, _don’t you think, Yanan?_ ” Hyojong asks, feign innocence in his voice. Hyunggu wants to shoot him on the spot.

 

“Yeah, well, he’s not my type,” Yanan scoffs from across the table. To say the boy was not really into Spider-Man would be an understatement. He’s a self-proclaimed anti, much to Hyunggu’s despair.

 

“Why not?” a clueless Hongseok pipes up, “he seems nice and he fights evil and all that. You don’t stan evil.”

 

“I think he’s overrated. Stuck up. I like people who don’t have to act cool to actually be cool,” Yanan says, “like Hyunggu, he doesn’t need to do anything and he’s super cool.”

 

Hyunggu is on the verge of a mental breakdown. It’s ironic, really, the entire situation. Because he _is_ in fact Spider-Man and on top of it has a crush on Yanan, who hates Spider-Man. Hyojong has to purse his lips to stop himself from laughing at his friend’s misery.

 

“Yanan seems to like Hyunggu a _whole_ lot,” he teases. The boy looks flustered, so Hyunggu steps in in his defence.

 

“Stop bothering him, Booboolius. Don’t mind them, hyung, I for one think you’re really cool, too,” he says softly, assuringly. Yanan bites on his bottom lip, grinning to himself. It’s his way of thanking Hyunggu. Neither of their smiles falter when Hyojong makes puking noises from the side.

 

* 

 

Hyunggu is okay with being Spider-Man, it obviously has its perks. People give you lots of stuff for free, which saves his broke ass on the daily. He likes snacks the most, especially pizza flavoured Bake Rolls. It is nice to help out citizens every now and then, use his powers for a good cause. Hiding his identity can be bothersome sometimes, but Mr. Stark recommended it to him, since he is still just in high school. He obeys, of course, because it’s _the Iron Man_ , his ultimate role model.

 

Other than being a superhero, he has a pretty normal life. Every morning Hyojong drives him to school, Hongseok feeds him bagels (he loves bagels) at lunch and he goes to math class with Yanan, the aforementioned crush and the bane of Hyunggu’s existence. Yanan moved to Seoul from Shanghai in his sophomore year, with cute puppy like eyes and innocent smile. They bonded quite quickly, despite the Chinese boy’s initial shyness. Even now, he still is more reserved towards the other members of their friend group compared to Hyunggu, which he takes pride in.

 

However, Yanan makes it harder to keep his ordinary life and Spider-Man duties in check, which he was capable of doing before. He doesn’t know where exactly the boy’s prejudice towards Spider-Man stems from. The first time his superhero persona was mentioned amongst them didn’t play out as well as Hyunggu wanted it to. He had asked Hyojong, his only friend In The Know, to casually mention how cool and smart and great Spidey is. You can’t blame him for wanting to impress Yanan somehow. Hyojong decided to do things slightly different, which he ought to have expected at that point of their so-called friendship.

 

_“Spider-Man has thick guns, Hyunggu wishes he were him,” Hyojong sneered like he was in an MTV survival show, “ten out of ten would date him and his big dick energy.”_

 

_Hyunggu looked at him with the most pained expression he could muster, “is it, like, your job to bully me?”_

 

_“Well, probably,” Hyojong said, “unless you’re, like, Spider-Man.”_

 

_To his surprise, Yanan spoke up, visibly annoyed, “Spider-Man ain’t shit, hyung.”_

 

 _Hyojong raised his eyebrows, “oh,_ really? _Care to elaborate?”_

 

_“Hyunggu could take him on any day. He’d be a much better superhero than Spider-Twat for the record,” he huffed, wrapping his arm around Hyunggu. The latter didn’t know whether he ought to feel flattered or insulted. Instead he ducked his head in Yanan’s chest, embracing the soft warmth._

 

Now, in their junior year, not much has changed. Yanan remains a Spider-Man anti, Hyunggu remains madly in love and Hyojong remains a piece of shit. Sometimes he imagines his best friend to be the Green Goblin, his existence serving as his personalised curse. He does always pay for his coffee at Starbucks though, so Hyunggu can work with that. He can also work with Yanan being weirdly overprotective of him whenever Spider-Man is mentioned.

 

*

 

On his weekly meeting with Mr. Stark, they discuss the Green Goblin’s next move. He escaped the state prison he was kept in over a month ago, which gave him enough time for preparing his next evil scheme.

 

“You should take time off school for a while,” Iron Man says, sipping chamomile tea, “I don’t want you jumping out of your school bus again.”

 

“That was one time,” he whines.

 

“Two times. _This week_ ,” Mr. Stark says, never one to indulge Hyunggu’s eccentric behaviours.

 

“Okay, I’ll ditch school. But you figure out how to convince Uncle Jinho that it’s a good idea to let me skip a _very big and important_ math test this week,” he stresses.

 

“What’s up with you, kid?” Hwitaek asks, distraught. “You like to skip school. You said you’d gladly quit school altogether if you could.”

 

Mr. Stark is right, Hyunggu did say that once, or twice, or fifty times. But that was before his feelings for Yanan developed an urge to spend every breathing second with the Chinese boy. But it’s not like he can tell Hwitaek that.

 

“My friends are there, I like my friends,” he explains meekly, perfectly aware that Mr. Stark won’t be believing him any time soon.

 

“You’re a bad liar, kid. D’you like have a crush or something? The usual high school drama?” Hwitaek is intelligent and perceptive, which doesn’t help Hyunggu’s patheric situation.

 

Hyunggu groans, throwing a pillow at the man, “why are you so smart?”

 

Hwitaek laughs, sits down beside him on the couch, “so, what’s the deal with them?”

 

“I just like him. A lot. It’s not going so well, Mr. Stark,” Hyunggu explains.

 

“My ex-boyfriend started a war with me, divided our friend group and started dating some prick called Bucky, it can’t really get worse,” he says, bitterly.

 

“Mine hates Spider-Man. Like, literally despises him,” Hyunggu counters.

 

“All men do is disappoint,” Hwitaek sighs. “Some hate you, some date a guy call Bucky — who calls a child Bucky for fuck’s sake — we have to learn to deal with heartbreak. You gotta take a break from school anyways, I’ll call your uncle, pretend I’m your principal or something.”

 

“Ugh, thanks, Mr. Stark” Hyunggu says, “I owe you one. I didn’t study for that math test.”

 

“Of course you didn’t,” Hwitaek sighs.

 

*

 

**FUNKIE HOES**

(You, Booboolius, Tessa Brooks Competition Shook and Homo are members)

 

guyess what fools

heh

im not going to school next week

 

**Booboolius**

 

omg jesus is real

bye

dont come back

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

omg shut up hyojong

y tho????

 

i got that internship rite

mmy  boss says he needs help with like random shit in the lab

and he called the school

and tolf them to let me go

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

omg wish that were me

 

**Booboolius**

 

^^^^^^^

dont u have like a math test

 

yeah lol

i lov elife suddenly

 

**Homo**

 

oh noes :(((

ill miss u :((((((((((

also math is easy its just quadratics

 

i dont do quadratics

i dont do math in general

but ill miss u too nannie :(((((

 

**Homo**

 

come back soon pls :((((

 

**Booboolius**

 

hi we exist

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

stfu hyojong we dont let the gays live maybe

 

ill miss hongseok hyung too

 

**Booboolius**

 

and ur best friend

 

no not u u can choke

wait omg

u said best fruend

i didnt mean that

 

**Booboolius**

 

dfshfkjshkasfjhkfh

we did it gays

im his best friedn

its official

 

**Homo**

 

[victoria justice voice] i think we’re all best friends

btw ill miss u the most gugu

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

omg

gugu

a win for the homos

 

do u ever shut up

u r cancelled

all of u r cancelled

apart from yanan

 

**Booboolius**

 

inb4 they get married

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

oomfs get married challenge

omg

 

**Homo**

 

inb4 we get married

and plan ur murder

and wont testify against each other coz we are married

<3

 

your entire MIND

i stan

ugh hyojong wishes he had as many braincells

 

**Homo**

 

hes got a negatice amount

 

**Booboolius**

 

this is homophobia i gave BIRTH to you

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

not sth u should take pride in tbh

 

**Booboolius**

 

this is so sad alexa play twice’s discography

 

omg oomf decided to grow a braincell

 

**Booboolius**

 

why do u and hongseok use oomf

we arent on twitter nutscaks

 

it works here too

one of my friends

FUCK I CALLED U MY FRIEND AGAIN

 

**Homo**

 

alexa play rookie by red velvet

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

oomf snAPPED

 

*

 

Yanan texts him a lot the following week. Sometimes during classes, mostly during lunch. It’s mostly supportive messages or wholesome memes or him insulting Hyojong and Hongseok. Hyunggu replies with surreal millennial memes, because he’s unable to hold a conversation for more than five minutes. He thinks Yanan is okay with that. Thankfully, the other is able to talk about almost anything and make it seem interesting. It’s a God-given talent of his, one of the many.

 

Hyunggu isn’t bored per se — he sleeps late and watches anime all day which is his dream life. And yet, he is quite excited when Hyojong comes around on Tuesday to bring him Biology notes and ice cream (he’s a good friend sometimes). They lie on Hyunggu’s bed together, snacking on the food.

 

“Yanan misses you,” Hyojong says, mouth full, “he can’t shut up about you. Gugu this, Gugu that, this is getting frustrating.”

 

Hyunggu blushes at the thought, “I miss him, too. All of you guys, to be honest — don’t let it get to your head.”

 

“It already did,” Hyojong laughs..”But in all seriousness — I think you’re not the only one with a crush here.”

 

“What do you think I should do, then?” Hyunggu asks.

 

“Probably confess. Spare your precious friends from having to witness you two be mushy gays,” Hyojong suggests.

 

“The thing is, I’d have to tell him. About all the Spider-Man stuff. And what if his hatred for Spider-Man extends onto me,” he says, voice unusually small. “I don’t wanna lose him, hyung.”

 

Hyojong sighs, stroking the younger’s head, “I know, bub. I can’t imagine him ever leaving you, though. I don’t even think he hates Spider-Man that much, anyways.”

 

Hyunggu is surprised, “what do you mean?”

 

“I think it’s more like. When he sees me teasing you, he wants to protect you. So when I joke about you being lesser than Spider-Man, he may think I’m attacking you in some way? Like, maybe if you’d explain that you are indeed Spider-Man, he wouldn’t hate him.”

 

Hyunggu nods, “I’ll try talking to him about it when I get back to school. I need to think it through, though. Whether it’s worth risking. I’m happy being his friend, honestly.”

 

“But you’re not being honest with him,” Hyojong points, “friend or boyfriend, it’s not very nice. To Hongseok, too.”

 

Hyunggu groans, “I know…but it’s so hard. Mr. Stark told me not to tell anyone, not even you. I broke that rule because you’re my best friend and we’ve known each other forever and you don’t have enough of a social life to be the Green Goblin—ouch! Sorry!”

 

“Thanks for letting me know you trust me,” Hyojong pouts, but hugs Hyunggu nonetheless, “I understand. It’s not your fault. It’s the radioactive spider and the government.”

 

They stay over like this until supper, when Jinho orders pizza for the both of them. Hyojong ends up staying the night, too. They send snaps of them doing twice karaoke to Hongseok and Yanan. It makes Hyunggu feel better, happier. It lets him forget about Spider-Man or the Green Goblin. He feels weirdly nostalgic when Hyojong leaves in the morning. Like things are going to go downhill from now on.

 

*

 

 **twice are lesbians, harold** @jihyolgbt

 

gosh maybe im in lov,,,,,,

 

 **twice are lesbians, harold** @jihyolgbt

 

henlo we have decided to be gay

 

 **twice are lesbians, harold** @jihyolgbt

 

imagine the power one (1) cute boy holds

 

 **twice are lesbians, harold** @jihyolgbt

 

omg oomfs yanan sent me the cutest selfie we going uwuu

 

 **gg paved the way** @ggsnapped

 

@jihyolgbt omg dm me

 

 **twice are lesbians, harold** @jihyolgbt

 

@ggsnapped ok i trust u with it only bcoz u stan snsd go nations girl group

 

 **gg paved the way** @ggsnapped

 

@jihyolgbt ur mind oomf….

 

*

 

Wednesday is surprisingly boring, mostly because Yanan doesn’t text him. At all. He doesn’t even reply to Hyunggu’s heartfelt “wassup?” which is a sign that something is wrong. But he doesn’t want to seem clingy, so he gives Yanan space. It’s only around noon when he gets a text from Hongseok.

 

_is yanan with you?_

 

_no_

_is he not at school_

 

_no_

_he isn’t responding_

 

_he didn’t text me back either_

 

_wow he’s ghosting his own boyfriend????_

_do u think sths wrong_

 

_maybe he lost his phone or sth_

_wait_

_ill make some calls, see if hes in a hospital or sth_

 

_they wont tell u_

_data protection and stuff_

 

_try me_

 

Hyunggu ends up messaging Hwitaek, begging him to see if any hospital registered a Yanan. After a few minutes, Stark tells him he’s got nothing.

 

“He’s pretty by the way,” he tells Hyunggu over the phone. It isn’t the right time but he still coos, “isn’t he the cutest? Good taste, Mr. Stark.”

 

_he’s not in a hospital_

_a relief im suppose_

_ill go over to his house, see if he’s there_

 

_will ur boss let u leave_

 

_yea he’s cool_

 

He doesn’t have a car, so he grabs his rusty bike and rushes over to Yanan’s house, praying for him to be there, safe and sound. He raps on the door, but no one answers. Yanan’s parents must be at work, so he figures his only chance is to sneak a look inside. Hyunggu climbs on the tree facing the boy’s window. It’s empty. No sign of Yanan’s presence.

 

He nearly falls of the branch when Hyojong calls him.

 

“Is he there?” Hyunggu asks and his voice is shaking.

 

“No…but I think you should check the news…Goblin made a statement about a hostage he’s captured,” Hyunggu’s heart stops beating for a good minute.

 

“Fuck, gotta go,” he hangs up and opens Twitter.

 

 _“GOBLIN HOLDING SPIDER-MAN’S BOYFRIEND HOSTAGE”_ is one of the many headlines on his homepage. This must be a sick joke. He opens the article.

 

_Local villain known by his alias ‘Green Goblin’ makes a public statement about his next evil scheme. Goblin is planning to detonate government buildings across the city. The police is unaware if more bombs are planted in other target locations. He threatens to set them off if he is not given $1 000 000 in the next twenty-four hours._

 

_The Green Goblin has been captured before by the superhero Spider-Man, however escaped prison a month ago. In order to protect himself from Spider-Man, he captured his boyfriend, whose existence was prior unknown to the public. Spider-Man has not addressed the issue._

 

_READ MORE: Who is Spider-Man’s mysterious boyfriend?_

 

Hyunggu, now teary eyed, calls Hwitaek, “did you hear?”

 

“About your boyfriend? Yes. And the bombs, too. Come over as soon as you can, we’ll figure it out,” Mr. Stark says, trying to calm the boy down. “And wear your suit or whatever that thing is.”

 

*

 

“D’you think we can save him?” Hyunggu asks, pacing nervously around the apartment.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. is scanning the city for bomb locations. We’ll inform the police about them. They can’t act now, though. You need to go down to the subway, he’ll be hiding there. Distract him, try making a deal. To get your boyfriend back, maybe. Just distract him. We need about twenty minutes for the patrols to arrive on spot, dismantle the bombs. Clear?”

 

“What’s next? How are we gonna get Yanan out?”

 

“Karen will inform you when the bombs are cleared. Then Hulk and I come in, I strike, you get your boy and run,” Hwitaek explains. “He won’t be expecting Hulk, everyone thinks he’s gone."

 

Just then, he receives a dm on Twitter.

 

**@ggsnapped**

 

bet you didn’t expect that turn out spider-man

 

**@lgbtjihyo**

 

oh my god

are you actually

 

**@ggsnapped**

 

yes

u thot i was a sone but im the green goblin heh

i snapped

btw

come pick up your boyfriend and we might be able to strike a deal

also i do actually stan snsd if youre wondering

 

**@lgbtjihyo**

 

i was actually

twice is the nations girl group btw

 

**@ggsnapped**

 

imagine saying that wowies u r a fool

now come here

lets have a dramatic showdown

 

**@lgbtjihyo**

 

ok

imma block u tho

u were one of my fav moots i cant believe u played me like this

 

*

 

The Green Goblin’s lair is in what he calls the Goblin Underground, a nerd way of saying in an abandoned subway station. Hyunggu, clad in the Karen-upgraded Spider-Man suit, makes his way through down the stairs. To his relief, he can already hear Yanan’s cute voice yelling at the Green Goblin.

 

“For the final, darn time,” Yanan groans, “I am _not_ dating Spider-Man. If I was, I would tell you, just so that I don’t seem pathetically single.”

 

“He’s literally coming to get you,” the Green Goblin retorts, “and like, we were mutuals on his private twitter. He was going off about you all the time, it was so embarrassing.”

 

“How do you even know it’s me?”

 

“Dude, oomf was tweeting on and on about you, literally, Yanan this Yanan that, he showed me a photo once even. Like before he knew I was Goblin.”

 

“Spider-Man has my photos? Whom the fuck?”

 

Hyunggu decides to step in, clearing his throat. Before Goblin even opens his mouth, Yanan, stuck in a cage of some sort, speaks, “you! Tell Green Moron we aren’t dating for fuck’s sake I have a crush who Hyojong says might like me back I don’t want him to get any ideas.”

 

Hyunggu slaps his hand across his face and whines in pain. Goblin looks confused, “dude, you’re not dating?”

 

“No,” Hyunggu explains, “I just…pine over him? From the distance.”

 

“Wait, how did you get my photos, then, Stalker-Man?” Yanan snaps.

 

“Okay, stop right there. You still care about him, right?” Goblin asks. Hyunggu nods. “Good. So you want him to get out, right?”

 

“Yeah, what do you want, Goblin?”

 

“Hold up,” Yanan interrupts, “do you like, follow my instagram, or…”

 

“We’re kind of trying to negotiate here,” Goblin snarls, annoyed.

 

“Let him speak, fool,” Hyunggu huffs, “by the way, before we start negotiating, how dare you say Twice isn’t the nations girl group? SNSD disbanded, moron.”

 

“Uncultured swine!” Goblin raises his voice. “They didn’t disband, they’re on hiatus. Also have you tried listening to your girls’ MR removed? This shit hurted.”

 

“MR removed can easily be manipulated, also Jihyo invented vocals you little bitch,” he counters. Yanan snorts from the sidelines.

 

“You absolute buffoons, Loona is clearly the nation’s girl group. Chuu invented lesbianism, Alexa play Love4Eva,” to all of their surprise, Goblin’s Alexa starts playing the song.

 

“Alexa pause. Also, if any of the third generation groups could remotely be compared to GG, it’s obviously Red Velvet,” Goblin says.

 

“Okay, you’re kind of right, Rookie outsold,” Hyunggu remarks, Yanan nods his head. “Okay now, what do you want?”

 

“Your freedom for his,” Goblin says, “shit, that sounded dramatic.”

 

Yanan snorts.

 

“Okay,” Hyunggu says, without thinking twice. “I can do that.”

 

“Wait, seriously?” the villain exclaims, “shit you’re not even dating and you’re so whipped for him already? Wow, this is sad. But also a big mood.”

 

“Oh, shut up! Give me a break, I’m a pathetic gay we been knew,” he sighs.

 

Suddenly, Karen beeps in his ear, “bombs are clear. Repeat: bombs are clear.”

 

Before he can even react, Iron Man accompanied by Hulk burst into the room. Hwitaek lunges on the Green Goblin, while Hulk opens Yanan’s cage apart with his bare hands.

 

“Go,” he growls at Hyunggu and Yanan, before rushing to aid Iron Man.

 

“Come,” Spider-Man gestures on his back, “hop on. I’ll take you home.”

 

Yanan does as he’s told, but before they leave he yells, “Alexa play Love4Eva.” Grimes’s sweet voice is a nice soundtrack to their escape. Hyunggu shoots his web like lianas, carrying them across Queens. Yanan is nestled comfortably, face buried in his neck. He can hear him sniffing.

 

“You smell familiar,” Yanan remarks, “can you put us down for a second?”

 

Hyunggu does, landing softly on the pavement of an empty alleyway, “why?”

 

“Hug me,” Yanan demands. “I need to test something out.”

 

Hyunggu need not be told twice, embraces the boy, trying to convey just how worried he was. Just how much he missed him. Yanan hugs back, tracing patterns on the boy’s back. Suddenly he freezes.

 

“It’s really you, Gugu?” he asks, so quietly. Like he’s afraid that he might be wrong.

 

Hyunggu pulls away to take off his mask, “how did you even know?”

 

“It felt like you, when we hugged. And you smelled like home. Only you smell like home,” he explained, eyes soft and voice breathless.

 

“Do…do you hate me now? Because I’m Spider-Man?” the boy asks. Yanan shakes his head.

 

“Never, God, Hyunggu, is that what you thought? That I wouldn’t like you because of some shit I say at lunch about your superhero self? I literally only said that because Hyojong annoyed you and I didn’t want you to feel like shit when you’re the best person I know,” Yanan explains.

 

Hyunggu smiles in relief, grabbing Yanan’s hand and tracing patterns on the back with his thumb, “so, about that boy you like…”

 

“I like you,” he confirms, “I like you so much it hurts. And knowing that you like me, too…” he pauses, “I don’t think I’ve ever been happier.”

 

*

 

**FUNKIE HOES**

(You, Booboolius, Tessa Brooks Competition Shook and Homo are members)

 

guys

i found him

he’s safe

at my place

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

omg bless

baby i promised god id listen to egoist on repeat for a week

if you were safe

and i will

 

he says ‘god is a woman and her name is olivia hye’

btw hyung

im srry for not telling u about the whole spidey thing

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

omg no dw its so valid!!!!

you had all the reasons to

 

**Booboolius**

 

im so glad youre safe yanan

we stan,,,,

 

btw i have more good news

nannie and i

decided

to try out

something

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

omFG THEYRE DOING IT

WHAT

OMFG

OOMFS

 

YEA FDJS

we r basically dating now

everybody say thank you jihyo

 

**Booboolius**

 

thANK YOU JIHYO

she wrote eye eye eyes for the gays btw

so like

for you

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

omg im so happy for you sweets!!!

also seulgi literally got them tgt and that’s how you

treat her?

the moron jumped out

 

yanan (my bf btw if u forgot) says that its thanks to jinsoul

and i have to agree

coz

bf duties

im the yves to his chuu btw omg

 

**Tessa Brooks Competition Shook**

 

how you gon gay around like this…

 

*

 

They’re sprawled on Hyunggu’s bed, Yanan pressing soft kisses to Hyunggu’s temple. The latter giggles. It’s blissful, to have Yanan safe in his arms.

 

“Did you really tweet about me so much?” his boyfriend asks, a sly smirk on his face.

 

“Gosh, I guess? You’re cute, you can’t blame me for being whipped,” he reasons, “maybe you want a cooler boyfriend? Less mushy,” he teases.

 

“But you’re the coolest there is! It was so cool when you came to save me,” the boy gushes, “my boyfriend is Spider-Man, this is literally such a good concept. And that he’s Gugu. That’s even better.”

 

Hyunggu melts, “stop, you’re making me all soft! It’s unfair…”

 

Yanan smiles, “mayhaps. But you have to forgive me.”

 

“Oh and why should I?”

 

“Because I’m your boyfriend and you like me,” he beams. Hyunggu is so endeared he has no energy to suppress the urge to peck his boyfriends lips. He’s correct, as per usual. It’s better than he could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/loonamono)


End file.
